


Here In A World Of Sleepers

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edmund finally asks Anna on a date and tells her she can pick where they go, she picks the aquarium, much to Edmund's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In A World Of Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> A brief conversation with grumblebee-trilogy @tumblr inspired this AU fic, in which Anna and Edmund spend their first date at an aquarium. The place is basically the national aquarium in Baltimore, Maryland, and it is a very awesome place that I've been to a few times. If you ever get around to visiting, it is so worth it.
> 
> Part of the title comes from the song World of Sleepers, by Carbon Based Lifeforms, and is amazing. I listened to that song a couple times too while writing this fic.

Visiting the aquarium was Anna's idea.

Edmund had a crush on Anna for quite some time, a few months now. He had been absolutely taken by her stubbornness and bravery, and other things that had caused him to go head over heels for her. At first things weren't like that, as he knew people tend to think of him as reserved, cold, and distant upon first meeting him. Those were people who didn't really see him, the real him. Anna was different, in that she had stuck around long enough to see his real self.

He had met Anna while he was reorganizing books in the local library and had asked her to leave him be because he was busy. She refused to until he heard her out, and he found her still where she was when he was finished. Realizing she was still there, he had sighed and helped her with whatever it was she needed. She came back again a week later looking for a book for a research project and that's how their friendship began and, looking back on it, Edmund knew that was when the walls guarding his heart began to crumble. He opened up to her and their friendship bloomed.

After a while Edmund found that he was trying not to trip over his own tongue when talking to Anna and thinking of her would send butterflies fluttering in his stomach. There was so much about her he had come to adore that caused this reaction and made him smile. This lead him to realize that over the course of their friendship he had developed feelings for Anna.

Upon encouragement from his friend Robert, Edmund gathered up the courage to ask her out on a date. He had been all too happy she agreed, and he allowed her to pick the destination. That is how he found himself now at the aquarium with Anna.

“You've never been to an aquarium?” Anna asked him when they arrived.

“I admit, I have not.” Edmund confessed., looking around the building “I am more interested in the stars rather than aquatic lifeforms.”

“Would you have rather we visit the Air and Space Museum over in DC?” She asked. “We can always-”

“No, no- Anna.” He smiled at her. “I wanted you to pick where we should go. I'm happy with whatever you decide. If this is what you want, I will not deny you of it.”

Anna beamed and grabbed his hands. Edmund felt the heat of a blush rise to his cheeks. “Maybe if we decide to go on another date we can go there.”

“I-I'd like that very much, but, um we don't have to go on another... another date if you don't want to.”

She gave him a little smirk. “We'll see, and maybe I'll just take you up on that. Now, let's go; there's so much to see.”

Edmund nodded in agreement and held up his arm for her to take. He wouldn't be offended if she didn't want to; it was only just a habit of his habit of his concerning people he liked, though those had been few. She studied him for a moment before linking her arm with his.

He felt that familiar feeling of butterflies again. “Lead the way, Anna.”

Though they kept their arms looped together, Edmund felt like he was being pulled along by an excited Anna. However, seeing her in such an excited state, the spark in her brown eyes, was rather cute.

True, when Anna had said they should go to the aquarium, Edmund was a bit skeptical, mostly because it was unexpected. But he didn't think there was any harm with her request, so he agreed. In any case it could be fun, and in general he was just happy to be going on an actual date with her, with Anna.

So he allowed her to lead, wanting her to show her the things she wanted him to see. Edmund was now all too eager to follow.

Anna was pretty much serving as his guide throughout the place, though he didn't mind. Assuming, she knew this place better than he did. No, she did, because he had never been here before. The way she pointed out some of the fish and other species, Edmund assumed she had been here more than once. He liked seeing this kind of passion in her, just as she had pointed out on one occasion that she liked his passion for space. Admittedly, he hadn't really seen this side of Anna before, and it was exhilarating getting to see it.

Passing by tank after tank, with Anna as guide, Edmund saw fish of varying shapes and sizes, taken aback by some of the larger fish which startled him slightly as they passed by in their own environment. He saw colorful fish, stingrays, an octopus or two, weird fish that clung to the glass, and so much more.

Edmund had to admit, he was enjoying this, just as Anna said he would. Mostly he was enjoying learning about these creatures and being with Anna.

At one point, Edmund stopped to observe an eel. The creature sat in its environment; unmoving and unblinking, but staring right at him. Edmund tilted his head at the eel, but he got no reaction from it. It just watched him.

“Is...it supposed to do that?” He asked Anna.

“What, that eel?”

“Yes... It's looking right at me.”

Anna glanced between him and the eel. “One, you're standing in its line of sight. Two, I guess they're always like that when they're not moving. I've never seen them blink before, but I'm pretty sure this is normal. When they are moving in open water they're quick, slimy devils.”

Edmund shuddered. Under the gaze of the eel he felt slightly creeped out. The eel watching him hadn't blinked once and he didn't expect it to any time soon.

“I'll take your word for it.”

Seeing the eel lazily watching him, knowing it would continue to do so without a care in the world, Edmund decided to move on and away from this weird creature.

Later on, Anna introduced him to one of her favorite subjects; the nautilus.

Anna explained to him that the nautilus belonged in the Cephalopod group. The nautilus was mostly a shell with a pair of eyes and small tentacles at the opening of the shell, but Edmund found it fascinating. It moved in a backwards motion in its tank in a slightly darkened area of the aquarium, but not so dark that he couldn't see it. Maybe it thrived in this sort of low light; it would certainly explain the sign that said 'no flash photography'.

“It's... quite something.” Edmund said. “I've never seen one of these before.”

Anna, still holding onto his arm, smiled up at him. “Never?”

“No. I mean, I've heard of them, but I've never seen one. It's beautiful.” Edmund watched it move backwards again in the tank, rather for the nautilus that was probably forward. “You are quite knowledgeable on all these species. I'm impressed.”

“Well, you know I was impressed by your passions for space.”

He chuckled. “Yes.”

She was quiet for a moment, but then asked, “Edmund, do you remember that book I told you I was looking for the week after we met?”

“How could I forget?”

“I said it was for a research project. Well that research project was on deep sea life.”

Edmund looked at Anna. “I, um, figured it might have something to do with undersea animals based on the book you were looking for. Can I ask- do you want to be a marine biologist? An oceanographer maybe.”

She sighed and leaned against him. Edmund tensed at having her body up against his, but quickly relaxed, listening to her continue.

“I find the ever evolving sciences fascinating, always have, and I wanted to be a part of it. My father wanted me to take over the family business, but...”

“You don't need to do that.” Edmund assured her. “You are a bright, kind, determined woman who decides her own destiny. Besides, the world needs more minds like yours, more scientists like you, should that be what you want.”

She was quiet, but soon one hand slipped into his and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you.”

Edmund drew her hand up and kissed it softly without thinking. He wasn't sure if the gesture was too forward, but part of him, he supposed, wanted to show that he believed in her. Really, he did.

“Of course, my dear.” The endearment slipped off his tongue and for a moment he faltered, bringing his hand back away from hers. “I mean- that is to say-”

“Hey.” She shushed him with a single word. “Don't worry. You are ever a gentleman, and I appreciate it. There's something different about you that... that I've come to like.”

His shoulders slumped in relief; he'd been afraid that had been too far, but she didn't seem to mind it. He'd still try and keep it simple, in case things did not work out and this was the only date he got with her. No matter the outcome he would still be her friend.

They walked on through an exhibit that held a vast variety of fish, and even a few stingrays. Anna would point out which ones she liked, much to Edmund's amusement and delight.

“This stingray here-” She pointed at a spotted one ghosting along sand. “I like that one. It's pretty.”

Edmund, deciding to hazard a joke, said, “You know I would fight them to gain your affection.”

Anna glanced over at him and laughed. “Really? You would fight them for me?”

“Well, I-” He got a little flustered. “I don't mean to, uh, make that sound weird. I-I do like you, as you know, and- Anna, understand that I do not expect you to return anything I may feel. Know that first. Anyway, I like you, and while I wouldn't-” He paused to sigh. “I would not really jump in there and fight them. It was an attempt at a joke, you see. I hope that's not... too much.”

She made a pleasant humming noise, amused.”Your gesture doesn't go unnoticed. Do not try and fight the fish though.”

It was his turn to laugh. “I would surely lose if I tried.”

Anna next lead him over to a neat little section of the aquarium that he described as her favorite place. Edmund didn't exactly get it at fist, he saw a path that looked like it went in a circle, but he soon found that was not the case, as there were branches that lead down. The tanks they went by started with fish, but as they descended, the area got darker and the environment changed.

Soon they came to a section with purple lights along the walls... and sharks within the tanks, accompanied by a large stingray or two.

“This- what is this shark?” Edmund asked, pointing to a shark with- it could only be described as a shark that looked like there was a chainsaw melted to it's face.

“Oh, that's a sawtooth shark. You can probably guess why the name.” Anna replied. “Quite unique, isn't it.”

“Indeed... It makes one wonder if this is where the inspiration for chainsaws came from.”

Anna laughed again. He liked that laugh; it suited her.

“For some reason, when I was little I thought this area to be much bigger.” Anna said to him as they continued to observe the sharks.

“When we are children we see things as much bigger than they actually are.” Edmund said.

She nodded in agreement. “It wasn't necessarily the sharks, but for some reason the lighting of this area that I liked. I remember the sharks though. This-” She gestured to all around them. “This area I remember the most; it's the one that sicks out from my memories of this place.”

Edmund could see why, looking around. He felt grateful to Anna for sharing this with him, actually he was now grateful that Anna brought him here. Maybe not his idea of a date but he was enjoying it.

After the spiraling down path that concluded with sharks, they walked across the way (the other side of the complex) to the jellyfish room/exhibit.

Now, he had seen jellyfish before, so this wasn't new to him. However he did find jellyfish to be fascinating creatures. He'd read somewhere they didn't even have brains, so basically they were just underwater ghosts.

“Moon jellyfish.” Edmund said with enthusiasm and with a grin. “Yes, I've seen these before. Well, only in pictures.”

“Did you know that they're basically-”

“-underwater ghosts.” Edmund finished for her. “Yes. Makes them quite a phenomenon, really.”

“Speaking of which,” Anna spoke up. “I just had an idea. Have you ever touched a jellyfish before?”

“Not that I can remember, no.”

Anna grinned widely.

 

* * *

 

Edmund wasn't sure what to expect when Anna dragged him over here. When he told her he had never touched a jellyfish before, she had smiled, and said “you'll get to now”.

What was revealed to him was what was referred to by the locals as the 'touch tank'. Edmund was slightly confused, but it was just as it sounded. Yet he was still slightly hesitant.

“So, how exactly does this work?” He asked as they approached the tanks. There were two of them.

“You'll see. This just recently opened, but people are already loving it, so I've heard.” Anna replied. “I'll show you.”

Anna lead him over to an open tank with jellyfish. Peering down into it, Edmund could see the jellies floating around in the water. A few of them floated near the surface of the water. Off by the other tank, Edmund saw a group of kids excitedly chattering about something.

Suddenly Anna took his hand, grabbing his attention.

“This one here is primarily jellyfish.” Anna explained. “The other one over there has some other species.” With her free hand, she slowly put her hand into the tank, her fingers brushing over the top of a jellyfish. When she took her hand out, the jellyfish dropped further down away from the surface.

Anna guided Edmund's hand over the tank, and he remembered that she had been holding his hand. She let go, but Edmund could still feel a lingering sensation, like her hand was still there.

“Just put your hand in the water.” She instructed. “Gently touch the top part like I did.”

He looked away from her and down into the tank. Jellies floated around without care. Edmund took a breath and slowly lowered his hand down into the water near a jellyfish that was near the surface. He was hesitant, he had never done this before but there was probably nothing to be concerned about. Anna had done this with ease; he could do the same.

Slowly, Edmund lowered his hand until he felt his fingers make contact with the jellyfish.

He felt the surface of the jellyfish's top, and he drew his hand back out in surprise. He wriggled his fingers; he could still feel it. It had been... well, weird, but at the same time smooth.

With a huff, he decided to try it again. While weird, it hadn't really been an unpleasant touch.

He lowered his hand again, and though he paused once, hesitant again, he went forward and touched the moon jellyfish again. Again, it was weird, but still with the same feeling, and he let his fingers linger on the top of the jellyfish.

“It's strangely smooth.” He muttered. “It's... odd.”

Edmund withdrew his hand and let the jellyfish go on its merry way. His hand was wet with the water from the tank.

“You're smiling.” Anna pointed out.

“Ah...” He didn't realize he had been smiling. “I suppose I'm enjoying this a little is all.”

“I'm glad to see that. Smiles suit you.”

With her compliment, he relaxed and chuckled. Her praise was always encouraging.

 

* * *

 

The rest of their visit went smoothly, and maybe it was just because he was with Anna, but out of the few dates he had ever been on he considered this one to be his favorite.

“You were right.” Edmund said when they finally left. “I did enjoy it. This was fun.”

“That's good to hear.” Anna replied cheerfully.

“Is there anything else you would like to do while we're in the area?”

“Oh, no; that's fine. Thank you for offering though. I... I had a good time too, Edmund.... with you.”

It took a moment for him to figure out what to say. “Th-that- It makes me happy that you got just as much fun out of it.”

“I did. And... I was thinking...” Anna gave him a small smile. “I think maybe we can try a second date sometime in the future?”

Edmund's breath caught in his throat. He could not help but smile brightly at her.

“As I- As I told you before, I would very much like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Hewlett jokes about fighting the fish for Anna is based off a text post on tumblr [here ](http://fartgallery.ca/post/130200837762/cute-date-idea)
> 
> The shark room that Anna and Hewlett explore is my favorite place in the aquarium, thus what Anna says about it is based off how I've felt about that area. It did always seem bigger to me when I was little.
> 
> The 'touch tank' is something I added thanks to grumblebee-trilogy. They mentioned it in our conversation, and I looked it up to find out it was a thing. The last time I visited was in 2014, so it wasn't there last time I went. It sounds really cool though and I thought it would be cute to include. I'll have to check it out next time I'm there because this is something I need to experience.


End file.
